EP 2 364 763 B1 discloses a generic filter element, in particular an air filter for a fresh-air system of a vehicle and/or an internal combustion engine which has an annular filter body composed of a filter material. An inner frame is likewise provided on which the filter body is supported radially on the inside as well as an upper end plate which is arranged axially on the filter body and has a central plate opening.
DE 20 2005 003 047 U1 discloses a liquid filter with an exchangeable filter insert which has a filter medium, wherein the liquid filter has a filter bypass valve which opens upon exceeding of a predetermined liquid pressure and enables a liquid flow from the dirty to the clean side of the filter while bypassing the filter medium. The filter bypass valve possesses in this case a movable valve body as well as a sealing surface which is assigned thereto, wherein the latter is arranged on the exchangeable filter insert and surrounds a valve opening. The valve body is furthermore assigned a projection which extends through the valve opening. As a result of this, it should be possible to achieve an improved inflow to the filter bypass valve.
Filter apparatuses for internal combustion engines are generally composed of a filter housing and a filter element which can be exchanged in the event of a service. Specifically in the case of complexly formed filter elements, problems can arise during the installation of the filter element in the housing since the filter element is not properly guided in the housing. A misalignment of the filter element relative to the functional carrier or to the filter housing can arise in particular during installation, which can bring about a tilting and under certain circumstances also a material fracture at the filter element or at the functional carrier or at the filter housing.